Ambições
by Michael Serra
Summary: Esta é uma pequena história a partir de uma interpretação em forum de cdz...


**AMBIÇÕES E SALVAÇÃO**

Interpretação teste encaminhada para a obtenção do nick ALBERICH DE MEGREZ no Fórum Athena Exclamation (AECDZ) em Maio de 2004.

Situação proposta: Não houve cena inicial proposta. O desenvolvimento foi livre. O enredo se passa com uma hipotética vitória de Alberich sobre Shiryu.

- Hahahaha! Bem, que novidade! Eu venci. - Seus lábios mal proferiram tais gracejos e já começara a revirar, como um urubu à sua carniça, o corpo morto do santo guerreiro de Athena. Shiryu sucumbira. - Ei! Isto me pertence! Não deixarei esta jóia com você, afinal não precisará de ornamentos no inferno, parco idiota. Hahahah... - Apanhara a safira de Arioth em suas mãos ladinas.

A floresta agora não parecia mais tão lúgubre e nebulosa como antes. Pairava ainda sim uma corrente de ar arrepiadora e inebriante, mas tudo era pouco comparado à estridência e alarde que o altino Alberich agora fazia por entre a vegetação retorcida e os acúmulos de neve. - "Deveríamos ter provocado a Cavalaria de Athena há muito tempo. Fracos! Mas até esses me servem para alguma coisa".

- Caros amigos, sou-lhes muito grato pela companhia que me deram até agora. Mas vejam, já possuo 4 das 7 safiras de Odin. Se a deusa do fortuna ou a da sorte estão a meu favor, quem sou eu para lhes servir de oposição? Já é hora de eu abandonar este paradisíaco recanto para nunca mais voltar. - Dirigia-se para a platéia encouraçada em ametista, que nada podia dizer em resposta. Mas como dizem: "Quem cala consente". - Adeus imbecis! Muito obrigado por tudo! Hahahaha...

Não sabia se o que lhe agradava ao ver uma ametista era sua cor de sangue, ou se gostava de ver o rubro fluido jorrar por ter seu campo espectral idêntico ao da pedra preciosa. - "Vermelho sangue! És belo, desde que não seja o meu... Hahahah". - Ele sabia que muito desse líquido ainda iria vazar por estas terras... - Hum, Mime (aquela bixa!), Shido (aquele otário!) e Siegfried (aquele convencido!) são os únicos que não sei o paradeiro.

- Seria hoje meu aniversário para receber tamanho presente dos deuses, será que os guerreiros de Athena eliminaram esses cretinos? Tomara que não seja, não quero ficar devendo nada para deuses decadentes, quando um novo esta para surgir, e suplantá-los! - Dizia ao vento em voz alta.

Não tinha pressa para chegar ao castelo Valhalla, afinal ele não iria sumir de repente, quanto mais o tempo passasse, maiores seriam as chances dos Guerreiros-Deuses já estarem na entrada do inferno de Hell, a brincar com Garm, o cãozinho-de-guarda. Assim vagava pelo decadente Reino de Asgard. - "Que lugar infeliz. Podia riscá-lo do mapa que ninguém sentiria falta!".

Entre divagações, para sua felicidade, observou um cenário de batalha recente onde Mime jazia morto, estraçalhado. - Haha, coitado, ele era sensível demais! Hum, mas os corvos não deixaram rastros e carregaram consigo sua preciosa espiga! - Comentava desapontado, mas o que ele queria? que após duro combate deixassem a safira para trás? Sim esperava sim, afinal os considerava burros de mais.

Cada vez mais animado e ansioso Alberich se aproximava de seu destino. Não, não digo do Castelo, falo da Vitória. Aos pés da gigantesca estátua de Odin não se sentiu pequeno, afinal, logo o destronaria. Sentia-se majestoso e imponente, convencido que nada mais lhe impediria de alçar suas metas. Momentos antes de chegar frente a estátua havia encontrado o corpo de Shido, de sua sombra, e de um guerreiro de Athena. - Só me resta Siegfried...

Lembrava-se do mito. O imortal, vulgo Siegfried, não pereceria por que fora banhado pelo sangue do dragão Fafnir, exceto em uma região do corpo. - "Quanta balela, lembro-me do mito grego de Aquiles, afinal qual cultura inútil copiou a outra? Que babaquice ter como ponto fraco o calcanhar. Mas deve ter um fundo de verdade, não se usa armadura no calcanhar, uma flecha envenenada ali resolveria a questão de sua imortalidade, fazendo provar o gosto da morte".

- Eu sou deveras venenoso, serei a flecha da desgraça de Siegfried!

- Aff, quantos corpos, mais um guerreiro morto! - Se referia ao Cavaleiro de Fênix. Siegfried se saíra bem com seus adversários. Em questão de segundos estaria frente a frente com o Alpha Dubhe. Como se portaria? Alberich sabia que Siegfried não o tinha em consideração. Abertamente suspeitava do Guerreiro-Deus da Estrela Delta.

Chegara o momento, estavam cara-a-cara:

Sim, os dois se odiavam, nem tinham o que falar, quando Alberich inrrompeu impertinente: - Fiz meu dever, agora com licença tenho mais o que fazer... - Alberich ia lhe virando as costas quando foi repelido por Siegfried que se fez ouvir:

- Espere! Deve ter recuperado as safiras dos demais que cairam mortos não? - Foi a frase dita. - Sim, e daí? - Pura e simplesmente, não tinha emoção nem deboche algum em suas palavras. Mal deu atenção a faladeira de Siegfried que se seguiu, quando este fez menção que acabara o discursso Alberich viu sua brecha para a ação:

- Caro Siegfried, aqueles incompetentes morreram e perderam suas safiras em combate honroso, e eu as recuperei da mesma forma ("Tá certo, tira o honroso no meu caso"). Logo estas safiras são minhas e estão sob minha responsabilidade. A não ser que queira lutar por elas. Deseja? Só pelo fato de eu portar mais safiras que você? Está cada dia mais ambicioso, não caro amigo?

A cólera subiu a face do Guerreiro-Deus de Dubhe. Repentinamente lhe desferiu uma "porrada" no rosto. Lhe tirou sangue da boca, mas o que é um pouco de sangue frente a seus objetivos finais? Estava conseguindo tirar Siegfried do sério, a toa. Alberich conseguia manobrar facilmente a qualquer um realmente.

Mas Siegfried se conteve. - "Viado". Tinha em mente Alberich tal ofensa engatilhada, mas resolvera que nem sempre o caminho mais curto entre dois pontos era uma reta. Para sua alegria uma nova peça desse jogo entrava em cena: Hilda. Ela surgia gradativamente no horizonte a caminho de ambos. Em instantes chegou com um olhar inquisidor e questionando sobre as lutas e por que estaríamos discutindo.

Resolveu agir. - Estávamos a discutir sobre as Safiras, mas acho que tenho a solução para isto. - Repentinamente Alberich saltara em direção a Hilda. Em sua mão direita pequenos flocos de cristais se condensavam por força de seus cosmos e logo estava em riste uma espada de fogo sob o pescoço de Hilda, imobilizada.

- Tenho a solução Siegfried, me entregue as safiras! Agora! - Era o que se tinha de esperar desse homem. Contudo, Alberich não esperava por uma coisa. O soberbo poder de Hilda. Sentia seu cosmo crescente lhe aflingindo, tornando cada vez mais dificil controlar seus movimentos. - Dane-se! - PASSOU O PESCOÇO DA SOBERANA DE ASGARD SOB O FIO DE SUA ESPADA.

Esta cena grotesca chocaria o mais vil dos sanguinários. Mas Alberich mal vira o que se sucederia deste momento em diante. Como no cinema, tais momentos parecem se postar um após o outro em "câmera lenta". Vira Siegfried se aproximar desesperado, com a guarda baixa, para socorrer sua líder e mulher amada. Alberich ainda a segurava com o braço esquerdo envolto a sua cintura. Quadro a quadro, na cena, a cabeça degolada de hilda tombava para trás. Cada vez mais Siegfried se aproximava.

Aproximava-se de sua morte. E este instante chegou. Alberich transpassara sua espada no coração da Estrela Alpha. Jogou Hilda no chão e nem sentiu se pisava nela ou não. Agora sentia o prazer de afundar cada vez mais, e bem devagar, a lâmina no peito de seu inimigo.

- Hahaha Siegfried. Foi perfeito. Que cena linda. Deixe eu te fazer um favor, eu preciso lhe agradecer, nem eu mesmo imaginei tudo isso, tenho que lhe retribuir de alguma forma. Você acaba de me tornar um deus. E como tal, serei magnânimo e terei piedade de ti. Fincou a espada em seu tórax, e a girou, incandeceu seu fogo. Siegfried já devia estar morto. Mas um momento como esse não podia passar em branco. Em pompas anunciou sua: Espada de Fogo.

O cheiro de sangue "queimado" era magnífico. Era preciso guardar este momento para sempre. Um momento onde duas pessoas que se amam morriam um ao lado do outro. Morriam para que um ser estupendo enfim pudesse ser o que o lhe fora dito pelo Destino. E ele era o senhor de seu próprio destino.

Decidira fazer um esquife funerário para ambos, contudo não estava muito afim de revirar o corpo morto de Hilda. Era uma sensação desagradável, como quando uma boneca perde sua cabeça e a criança fica tentando recolocá-la no lugar...

- Ahh! Que os corvos de Odin cuidem deles. - Estava mais interessado em surrupiar as safiras cianas de Siegfried. Realizado com tudo, apreciava cada momento. Pena que não tinha uma platéia digna para sua coroação. Reuniu as sete safiras que elevaram-se aos céus, não, digo, rumo a estátua de Odin. Sob o clarão de relâmpagos lhe surgira a sua frente a tão sonhada armadura de Odin, e sua espada Balmung.

Não sabia se era devido a sua felicidade, ou se sonhava realmente, mas estava ouvindo uma bela melodia de fundo musical para a posse da vestimenta. Que hora oportuna para uma linda música como esta. - Quem está ai? Revele-se!

A música cessara. Ao longe ouviu distante algo como: - Esta é a sinfonia fúnebre para os dígnos e o réquiem da morte para os canalhas da ambição.

Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Mas agora nada tinha o que temer. Estava de posse da venerável vestimenta de Odin, aquela que nem o Grande Thor pôde arranhar. Passo-a-passo o estranho se mostrava à luz. Se proclamou Sorento de Sirene, e dissera que nada mais tinha para tratar ali, somente dar um fim a algo que nem começara.

- Você diz em palavras enigmáticas que pretende dar um fim a mim não? A meu reinado? Hahahah... Tolo idiota! Vestiu a endumentalha ao simples elevar de cosmo. Era como se ela a obedecesse. Contudo Sorento não reagiu a isto e recomeçara sua sinfonia manuseando sua flauta, desta vez em tons mais lamuriosos. - Que pretende com isto? ...Sorento não achava Alberich dígno de ouvir suas palavras. Nem pronunciou o nome de sua técnica mortal.

Empunhou então Alberich a Balmung elevando-a aos céus. - Não há nada que resista ao fio desta lâmina! Por tua ousadia morreras, e qualquer um que atravessar meu caminho. - Em rompante disparara em direção ao Marina, que permanecia estático a tocar seu instrumento. Tudo pareceu simples. Transpassara seu adversário como que se cortasse um pêssego.Ao virar-se seu sonho despedaçou-se. E não só o sonho, a Espada Balmung ruía em pedaços, e toda sua armadura. - "Como? como pode?. Mas que desgraça. Seu infeliz!". - Sua cabeça latejava agora de dor. Eram os efeitos da sonoridade que ouvira e nem dera atenção. Não distinguia o real do irreal. Achava-se em cacos. Mas estava intacto, ao menos exteriormente, pois sua mente estava agora em frangalhos. Não sabia o que fazer para se livrar da dor lascinante. Nem sabia por que a sentia. Somente se dispôs a executar seu Escudo Ametista como última saída:

Sorento, estático, se mostrava indiferente a tudo. Alberich viu sua rajada de ametista simplesmente passar de lado ao General Marinho, e voltar-se contra si. Com o impacto fora lançado ao chão e de lá não se levantou mais. Aos poucos ia se ruindo todas as suas expectativas. Não conseguia raciocinar em nada. Somente pensava no que falhara. Em poucos momentos não pensava mais em nada. Estava vegetando, mas não morto. E Sorento o deixou assim.

- "A morte é a salvação, e não a punição"... - Foram as únicas palavras realmente audíveis do General Marinho. A noite de sangue assim se acabava.Mas como narrador desta história tenho que dizer, ainda bem que Alberich não morreu, pois se não os príncipes do inferno iam ter que se preocupar deveras com suas realezas!


End file.
